Eternal Love
by Absolute-Darkness
Summary: When the war is over everyone goes to earth. And now they will have to get used to living life on earth. They are no longer warriors but rather normal teenagers...and eventually they will have to admit their feelings to the one they love.
1. Siblings Reunited

****

**Eternal Love**

Hi this is my first Gundam Seed fanfic so I'd really appreciate it if you'd correct me if

something is wrong. Well, I hope you like the first chapter and please review!

**Chapter 1: Siblings Reunited**

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli and the rest of the gang have just landed on earth

approximately a week ago after the war had ended. They still had yet to get used to being

on earth since they had been in space and floating during the war.

Athrun had decided to take a walk and take a look around Tokyo. Cagalli had tagged

along since she wanted to and Athrun didn't want to ever say no to the princess.

Athrun looked up at the sky just when a Mobile Suit streaked across the air...the gundam

somehow looked very familiar but Athrun couldn't remember where he had seen it

before.

There are probably tons of other mobile suits that look like that...but yet it still seems

very _familiar_. Athrun continued looking up at the gundam. It was headed towards the  
__

_nearest landing area. His guess was that it was going to land._

"Anyone home?!?!" Cagalli shouted into Athrun's ear.

"Oww..." Athrun snapped back into reality.

"Well, look who's back. Do I have to shoot you with a gun just to get your attention?!?!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"No, all you have to say is 'I love you'," Athrun snickered.

Cagalli punched him in the arm, "In your dreams Zala,"

Athrun smiled. That's the Cagalli he knew and cared for.

* * *

Lacus dipped her foot in the water and when she'd tested the temperature she lowered 

herself into the bath tub. The tub was filled with warm water and rose petals.

All she could think of was Kira Yamato and his face...and however hard she tried to get

his picture out of her mind...she couldn't. But at least it was his picture and not someone

else's.

She sighed and continued enjoying her warm bath. Captain Ramius had said that

tomorrow night she will be holding a formal dance/party for everyone who participated in

the war and lived. She had also said that there will be a ceremony to remember those who

died in the war.

_I wonder if Kira will ask me to go to the dance together._ Lacus blushed at the thought.

* * *

"So where do you want to go now?" Athrun asked the tomboyish princess. 

"Oh! How about to the park...I want to try roller blading," Cagalli said.

"Sure," he answered.

"Come on!" Cagalli drags Athrun to the sports store to buy roller blades for both of them.

* * *

"Thank-you! I hope you enjoy your newly bought items!" the cashier tried to sound nice 

and excited but you could tell that she was bored.

"I can understand why she sounds so bored...she probably recites that a hundred times a

day!" Cagalli said as they left the shop.

"Yeah," Athrun agreed.

"Come on! Hurry up! I want to try these," she dragged helpless Athrun along impatiently.

"There's a bench over there," Athrun pointed to an empty bench.

"I can't wait to try roller blading!" Cagalli pulled on her roller blades and tried to stand

up.

But her attempt failed and she ended up falling. Just when she thought she was going to

hit the ground someone put their arms around her waist and caught her before she fell.

She looked behind her right into the beatiful green eyes of Athrun's.

"Uh...thanks," Cagalli blushed.

Athrun smiled, "Here, I'll support you just in case you fall,"

"Well, here it goes," Cagalli held her breath as she took a step forward.

"Ahhh!" she tripped but luckily Athrun caught her once again.

"Arg! That's it! I refuse to fall and have you catch me again because of my carelessness!"

Cagalli yelled in frustration.

"You're not careless...well at least not as careless as you think. It's what makes

you...well, you. And besides its kind you're kind of cute when you're careless," Athrun

smiled and the princess punched him in the arm again as she blushed.

* * *

A young girl approximately 15-years-old hopped off the gundam that Athrun had seen 

earlier. She was wearing a black tank top with a heart with wings in the middle and fire at

the bottom. Her top ended where her ribs ended as well. Her baggy navy blue pants

rippled in the wind and she wore combat boots. Her long black hair with red highlights

was put up in a high pony tail with a navy blue ribbon and though it was tied up it still

hung half-way down her back. The few strands of shorter hair that hung a little below her

face was highlighted silver. Her aburn eyes sparkled in joy and sadness.

"Now all I have to do is find you big brother," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Come on Mariallia, please," Dearka pleaded. 

"I won't go to the dance with you," Mariallia stated clamly.

"We can just go as friends if you want," Dearka would go on his knees and beg but that

wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh...fine," Mariallia sighed.

Dearka smiled and blushed a little.

Mariallia managed to smile a little too.

It brings back memories of Tolle. Why did he have to die and leave me here? I really 

_don't want to go to the dance...it might bring back memories of the old days...when Tolle _

_was still alive. _Mariallia looked down.

* * *

Ring-ring. 

Lacus grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Uh- Hi Lacus! It's Kira," the voice on the other end sounded hesitant.

"Oh, hi Kira!" Lacus said cheerfully.

"What are you doing right now?" Kira asked.

"Oh uh...I'm taking a bath..." Lacus blushed.

Kira also blushed and was thankful that Lacus didn't see him.

"I was...uh...wondering if...uh...you'd like to...go to the dance with me," Kira once

again sounded hesitant, "I mean only if you want to...and since neither of us are going

with anyone. I think Athrun said he was going to ask Cagalli...and Dearka is probably

going to go with Milly...if he manages to convince her,"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Lacus blurted out.

"Uh...okay then...I'll talk to you later!" Kira sounded cheerful.

Lacus smiled and enjoyed her nice warm bath.

* * *

"I am so glad I'm off those roller blades!" Cagalli shouted. 

Athrun laughed.

"What's so funny?" she said irratably.

"You," he stated.

"Why you!!" Cagalli tried to punch him but he caught her fist.

"Athrun, is that you?!?!" a girl stood behind Cagalli. Cagalli turned around to look at the

girl.

"Zeena?!?!" Athrun said with wide-eyes.

"It's actually you!" Zeena practically jumped with joy.

"Its been so long," Athrun rushed over and hugged her.

"Mind filling me in here, Zala?" Cagalli cut in with a little bit of jealousy.

"Oh yeah, Cagalli meet Zeena my sister...well adopted," Athrun introduced the girl.

"Zeena meet Cagalli...she's a princess just like you," he turned to Zeena.

"Its nice to meet you!" Cagalli shook hands with her.

"Like wise," Zeena said.

"So you're a princess too? So that would make Athrun a prince..." Cagalli said

thoughtfully.

"I'm only a princess because my real parents were the king and queen...but they died so

Athrun's parents adopted me," she shook her head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you a Natural or a Coordinator?" Cagalli

became curious.

"I'm a natural...," Zeena thought for a while.

"So you do you pilot any gundam?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I pilot a gundam known as the 'Celestial Destoryer'," Zeena answered. (A/N: I just made

that up...I wanted to name it Blitz but then I remembered that Nicol pilots a gundam

named Blitz.)

"So that was your gundam I saw earlier?" Athrun asked getting bored.

"I guess we should talk more later cause Zala is getting bored," they both laughed.

"I think you and I will get along wonderfully! I'm so glad that **you** are his sister and not

someone else,"

"Well, he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you,"

"I'm not even his girlfriend!" Cagalli said.

"Oh," Zeena laughed.

"Time to go, Athrun!" Cagalli said. "Hey! Where are you staying Zeena?"

"Well, actually I really don't know yet," she answered.

"In that case I insist that you stay with me in my house,"

"You can share some of Athrun's deepest, darkest secrets with me," she whispered to

Zeena.

"That is so not going to happen!" Athrun over heard and started tickling Cagalli.

"Okay! Stop it! Stop it!" Cagalli laughed uncontrolably.

* * *

Well, how'd you like that? Good, Bad, Okay? Please review and tell me! I'm really sorry 

if the characters seem OOC but I've only seen a few episodes of Gundam Seed since only

a few have aired on YTV. So once again I apoligize for that...and please correct me if

one of the characters are really OOC. By the way, Zeena is one of my Ocs. Her

personalitly is supposed to be a mix of Cagalli (tomboyish and violent), Athrun (calm and

understanding) and Yzak (cold, arrogant and rude). She will be paired up with someone

but you'll just have to wait and see who it is! Please review and once again I apologize

for any mistakes or any of the characters being OOC!

_Absolute-Darkness_


	2. It's Time to Sparkle and Shine

**Eternal Love**

Thanks to those who reviewed. And a special thanks to my first reviewer (though I really

appreciate all the reviews I got), Angel of Dreams. Before I begin with the next chapter

I'm going to answer all the questions or at least try to. And I hope that I manage to

answer all your questions...if I didn't then remind me next time you review!

**Angel of Dreams: **I hope I answer all your questions...anyways, to get started...Yes, this

is after the war. And as for how long its been...they've been on earth for about a week

now. Of course there will be Dearka/ Miriallia!!! And thanks for the correction...I really

appreciate it!! Hehe, yes they will fall in love sometime or another. Well, I should end

this here...this is getting really long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yuugiri: **I think you're the author of one of the fanfics that I've read right? Anyways, I

hope you can log in soon! Don't worry about telling me too much...I already know that

those characters die. Nicol was one of my favourtie characters sob Why did he have to

die? Lol. Actually I think that a lot of the Gundam Seed fanfics are about what happens

after the war. Well, I think you'll find out which country she's princess of find out either

this chapter or the next. Well, actually I guess she does look pretty cool...she's the

coolest out of all the OCs I've made so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yvonne: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! You're lucky that Athrun/ Cagalli is

your favourite pairing because it's my favourite pairing (not that I don't like the other

ones) and so this fanfic will have a lot of it. I hope you like this chapter!!

I think I'd better start on the fanfic now...hehe...

**Toboe's pup: **Yeah, it takes place after the war. I didn't have Zeena pilot the Blitz

because I wanted her to have her own Gundam...and you'll find out my other reason later

on during the fanfic. Thanks for the compliment and for the review!

**Chapter 2: It's Time to Sparkle and Shine**

"So what brings you here?" Athrun asked his sister.

They were at Cagalli's house, which was more like a mansion! (A/N: I'm not sure if

she's rich but let's just say she is...) At the moment Cagalli was getting drinks from the

fridge and Athrun were seated in the living room.

"I heard that Nicol died...but I didn't believe it. I'll only believe it if you tell me its true.

Well, is it?" Zeena looked at the floor.

Athrun nodded carefully. He knew that the truth would be harsh on her.

"Who killed him? How did it happen?" Zeena demanded.

"Kira..." Athrun answered but was cut off by Cagalli before he could answer the second

question.

"What about my **younger** brother?" Cagalli asked.

"He killed Nicol," Zeena turned as cold as ice.

"Am I right to asume that you knew Nicol?" Cagalli handed them their drinks.

"Can you show me my room now?" Zeena changed the subject.

"Sure," Cagalli led them upstairs.

* * *

"Here's your room. It's right beside mine...just in case you ever need anything. And the 

washroom is right across from you room," Cagalli said as she stepped inside a plain room

with navy blue walls and silver stars on the wall.

"Thanks, I think I'll go take a shower right now!" Zeena said.

"Towels are in the basket," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli and I'll help you start unpacking," Athrun tugged something out of her bag.

Zeena had only brought two bags. One roll-along bag full of clothes and necesaties and a

backpack.

Athrun knew that this was probably everything she had since she had never been a big 

fan of shopping.

Zeena nodded and left the room.

"She needs more clothes! Even I have more clothes that her!" She pulled out a sweater

and hung it up.

"She's never really liked shopping -" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli.

"That's it! I'm bringing her shopping some time1" Cagalli announced.

"If you can even get her to go that is," he picked up a belt with a pouch kind of thing

attached to it and a place to put a gun. It was thick and had two rows of spikes on it.

"Hey, I want one of those!" Cagalli admired the belt as she left Athrun to unpack Zeena's

clothes. She started digging through her backpack and managed to pull out three photo

frames with photos in them.

She picked up the first on and looked at it. It showed a picture of Nicol with his arm

around Zeena's shoulder who was planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Come look at this!" Cagalli called the blue haired teen over.

Athrun sat on the bed beside Cagalli and peered over her shoulder.

"Was Nicol her boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

Athrun nodded and picked up the second photo. It was a picture of Zeena in Nicol's arms.

"What's behind door number three?" Cagalli picked up the third one.

It was a picture of Athrun, Nicol and Zeena. Athrun's arm was around Zeena's shoulder

and Nicol was behind Zeena with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her

shoulder.

"You're in this one," Cagalli put the photo in front of his face.

Athrun looked at the picture.

"That reminds me! What were you guys talking about before?" Cagalli asked.

"Uh- that reminds me I have something do do!!! See you later!" Athrun jumped up and

ran downstairs.

"Athrun Zala!!! You get back here this instant!!!" Cagalli ran after him.

Soon the slamming of a door was hear.

"Curse you Zala!!" Cagalli shouted at the door.

* * *

"Which dress would Kira like better?" Lacus wondered out loud. 

She had three dresses on her bed. The first on was a lilac coloured chinese style dress that

went down to the ankle. It had a chinese style colour and chinese style embroidery

designs on it. Her second choice was yet again lilac coloured. It had a V-neck collar and

was sleeveless. It flowed all the way to the floor and had beads on it. It had a matching

see through lilac shawl which also had beads on it. Her third choice was a strapless baby

blue dress. The front of the dress went up to her mid-lower leg and got longer at the back

which made the dress trail behind her on the floor. It had matching baby blue arm

warmers.

Lacus sighed, "So many to choose from. Maybe I should call Cagalli and Miriallia over

to help me choose."

She picked up her fuzzy lilac wireless phone and punched in Cagalli's number.

It rang for a long time then a girl picked up the phone but it wasn't Cagalli.

"Hello. May I speak to Cagalli please," Lacus said politely.

"Sure just one sec.," replied the girl.

"Cagalli, it's Lacus. Could you come over and help me choose a dress for the dance?"

"Sure, just one second," Cagalli took the phone away from her mouth, "Zeena I'm going

somewhere! You want to tag along?"

"Sure," Lacus heard someone yell back.

"Is it okay if I bring someone along?" Cagalli asked

"Sure, I'll see you soon then,"

"Yeah, bye,"

Lacus punched in Miriallia's number after she'd got off the phone with Cagalli.

"Hello," she picked up the phone.

"Hi, its Lacus,"

"Oh, you wait one second please,"

"Um...okay, sure,"

"Dearka Elthman!!! Don't you dare touch that! Tolle gave that to me and if you break it,

not only will I not go to the dance with you but I'll break **you**!!!," Miriallia covered the

phone and shouted.

"You're going to the dance with Dearka?!" Lacus squealed once Miriallia got back on the

phone.

"Only as friends..." she blurted out.

"Anyways, back to why I called you. I need you to help me pick out a dress for the

dance," Lacus explained.

"Oh sure, I'll come right over once I get Dearka out of my house. See you later!"

* * *

Ding- dong. 

Lacus rushed to the door to see who it was.

She opened the door to reveal the blonde princess and a girl who was about 5' 3".

whom she didn't know.

"Come in," Lacus smiled innocently.

They stepped in and Cagalli immeadiately introduced the girl.

"Lacus, I want you to me Zeena...Athrun's sist...er...adopted sister. Zeena this is Lacus

Clyne," Cagalli introduced them to each other.

Zeena was wearing what she had on before except she had now put on the belt which

Athrun had picked up earlier. It was slanted on her hips with the side with the pounch

going down and her gun was in the space provided for

it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lacus smiled innocently.

"I heard that you needed help choosing a dress so I tagged along," Zeena explained her

presence.

"That reminds me! Athrun told me to tell you that you can go to the dance too," Cagalli

turned to Zeena.

Ding-dong.

"That must be Miriallia," Lacus opened the door for te brown-haired natural.

"Hi Lacus, Cagalli...I don't think I've met you yet but I'm Miriallia Haww," she greeted.

"I'm Zeena...Athrun's adopted sister..." she introduced herself.

"You can just call me Milly like the rest," Miriallia smiled.

"Shall we start choosing? By the way, as a thanks to you guys for helping me...you can

choose any dress from my wardrobe to wear to the dance!" Lacus headed upstairs.

* * *

Lacus led then into her room. 

"I really need help choosing between these three," Lacus picked each of them up and

placed them against her body to give the others a look at what it would look like if it was

actually on her.

"Well, that's really hard to choose from," Miriallia looked thoughtful.

"It's a formal dance right?" Zeena questioned.

"I think you should wear the chinese style one...my lil' brother would faint if he saw you

in the other two..." Cagalli said as she noticed Zeena tense up at the mentioning of Kira.

"Okay now let's choose something for you guys," Lacus put the other two dresses away

and the dress she chose aside.

"I'll choose first!" Miriallia offered.

She looked through Lacus' dresses and pulled out two. The strapless baby blue one that

Lacus had just put away and a peach halter dress which was sparklie and came with a

scarf made with the same material.

"Personally I like the peach one better but I like the way the blue one trails behind you on

the floor when you walk," Miriallia giggled.

"In that case I think you should go with the peach one because of the same reason why I

didn't suggest that one for Lacus," Cagalli, Lacus and Zeena laughed.

Miriallia turned as red as a tomato as she put the blue one away and the peach one aside.

"Zeena, you go next," Cagalli pushed Athrun's sister forward.

Zeena grumbled as she looked through the dresses and scowled at a few of them. (A/N:

Actually it was about ¾ of the dresses that she scowled at (snickers)why can't i do

those stars?!?!.)

She managed to pick out two dresses after what seemed like 30 minutes. Her first choice

was a plain black spaghetti strap dress that reached the floor. Her second choice was also

black. It had two parts. The top was sleeveless with silver ribbons dangling from the end

of the top. The skirt was a plain black skirt which reached the floor.

"Ooo! I just love that one!" Cagalli pointed to the one with silver ribbons.

"I think the plain one matches Zeena more, don't you agree Lacus," Miriallia said as

Lacus nodded her head in agreement.

"In that case you can wear it to the dance," Zeena tossed the one with silver ribbons to

Cagalli.

Just then Cagalli's cell phone rang.

"Hellooo! Cagalli speaking!" she answered the phone.

"Cagalli? Where are you guys? I tried to call you guys at your house," Athrun asked.

"We're at Lacus' house,"

"Okay...um...would you like to go to the dance with me?" Athrun said slowly and

cautiously.

Cagalli blushed while the other girls giggled while Zeena held back laughter.

"Um...sure,"

"Okay...do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?"

"I'll meet you there,"

"Okay then bye!" Athrun sounded happy.

"Athrun? Would you like it if I wore a black dress?"

"Anything would look good on you...anyways, bye!"

Cagalli blushed like mad at Athrun's comment as she hung up.

"Did my dear brother ask you to the dance?" Zeena snickered.

Cagalli nodded, "You know you're going to have to go with someone too! And I know

just who would be perfect!"

"AS IF!!! I'm not going with anyone! Nada, zip, nope...nobody!"

"That reminds me...do you girls want to meet at my house again...say an hour before the

dance?" Lacus asked.

"Sorry, Dearka said he'll pick me up...and I didn't want to hurt his feelings..."

"Sure!" Cagalli replied as Zeena nodded slightly.

"Okay then...bring **all** your accessories," Lacus smiled as the decended down the stairs.

"Milly, you can take your dress home...and the other two can leave theirs here,"

* * *

"Hello," Athrun answered his phone. 

"Its me, Zeena..."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yeah...well, mostly. If you mean besides Nicol being dead then I'm fine,"

Then came silence.

"I just called to ask you exactly how Nicol died," Zeena's voice sounded sad.

"I'm not sure if it's a good time for you to find out right now...maybe when you get over

it...you should stop thinking about it though,"

"How can I stop thinking about it?!?! Oh, sorry I didn't mean to yell...I guess I'm just

frustrated,"

"Yeah, I know how you feel..."

"Anyways, I'll leave you alone know...I'll ask you again when I'm ready to know the

answer,"

"Okay, Good night! Take care! Love ya!" Athrun said.

"Good night...Love you too!"

Zeena got up from lying on her bed and talking on the phone. She got up and put a CD in

her boombox and turned up the volume. She picked up the rifle Nicol and Athrun had

given her and examined it as she listened to music.

"Tomorrow's just another day,

Another way to spend a day,

All by myself.

Starrin at the TV screen,

Flippin through my magazine,

Everything is unclear,

And I need you here..."

Zeena was sleeping on the bed by now with the rilfle in her arms.

* * *

(4:30 pm) 

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to be packing our accessories?" Zeena asked.

"Nope!" Cagalli stuffed some thing into a jewellery box.

"Necklace, bracelets, anklets, hair pins, elastics, rings, chopsticks for the hair, nail polish,

mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss..." Zeena mumbled as she stuffed things carelessly into a

jewellery box that said 'Nicol Zeena Forever!'.

"Wow! You have a lot more stuff than I thought," Cagalli commented.

"You know what it's like being a princess...you always have to look nice and people

want you to have all types of accessories on hand just in case. And besides a lot of them

were given to me by Athrun and Nicol!"

"You ready? Let's go now!"

* * *

"You guys are early!" Lacus opened the door. 

Cagalli shrugged in reply.

"I guess we should get our dresses on...wouldn't want to mess up our hair!" Lacus

smiled.

"Yours are in the guest rooms!"

Zeena muttered something before she disappeared into a room but Lacus couldn't quite

catch what she said. It had something to do with the dance and useless.

"See ya!" Cagalli disappeared too.

Lacus sighed and went to get changed.

* * *

"Oh my god! You look beatiful in that dress!" Lacus squealed when she saw Zeena. 

Zeena sighed, "Right..."

"Ugh...I am never wearing a dress again! It took me so long just to get it on!" Cagalli

grumbled as she walked into Lacus' room.

"I'm never wearing a dress just because..." Zeena commented.

"I want to have my hair in a chinese hairstyle!" Lacus squealed, "So it can match my

dress,"

Zeena sighed, "I'll do it for you,"

After approximately 15 minutes Zeena managed to get Lacus' hair in a bun with a ribbon

holding it up. She also had a chopstick in her hair which was made of silver and had a

chinese style flower dangling from it.

"There, finally..." Zeena sighed.

"Oh my god! How did you do her hair so well?!?!" Cagalli gasped.

Zeena shrugged, "I spent my extra time learning to do do different hair styles and how to

do manicures...I thought it could help me make extra money so that Athrun, I and

supposedly Nicol could live without being tight on money after the war. And plus the

girly girls would love it so they'd go and spend all their precious money."

"Oh I see...its really pretty...maybe you could do manicures for me. I need someone I

trust to do it anyways...and I would also be doing you a favour," Lacus winked at her.

Zeena nodded.

"Oooo...I want to go next!" Cagalli raised her hand as if she was in school.

"Sure,"

"What do you want me to do to your hair?" Zeena asked.

"Oh, anything would be alright..." Cagalli then whispered something into Zeena's ear.

Zeena nodded and got started on her hair as Lacus watched her intently.

Zeena bit her lips as she was thinking. Then a smile spread across her face as she grabbed

a few strands of the princess' blonde hair. She braided the few strands together and

started on another little braid. After lots of braiding she grabbed two bobby pins from

Cagalli's bag and put it in her hair to keep her hair from falling on her face. The two pins

had a silver butterfly on each one. By the time Zeena had finished the princess' hair had

many tiny little braids in it and two butterflies in it.

"Just one question! How are you going to do your hair when you're doing it one

yourself?" Lacus asked.

"I'll just put my hair down," she shrugged, "I don't like doing fancy things with my hair

anyways. You guys can start choosing your jewellery. It'll only take me a second."

While the other two started going through their jewellery Zeena undid her pony tail. With

her hair undone it now fell down to just above her waist. Zeena put clips in her hair just

after her last strand of silver hair letting it frame her face.

"There, I told you it wouldn't take long!"

"Zeena do you have anything silver? I can't find anything that would match my dress...I

don't have a lot of silver and black things," Cagalli asked.

"Yeah...one second,"

Zeena started searching for something she had in mind that would match the blonde's

dress.

"Here," Zeena walked over to the bed and sat beside Cagalli.

In her hand she held a silver ribbon with a butterfly in the middle.

She put it around Cagalli's neck and tied it to the back.

"It's a choker that my...well Athrun's mom gave me before she died," Zeena said.

"It's pretty..."

"Do these match?" Lacus pulled out a pair of earings with dangling flowers and a

bracelet with the same pattern.

"Yeah...okay I'll put them on then," Lacus smiled.

"Could you help me put these on?" Zeena who was holding a black choker asked Cagalli.

"Sure," Cagalli took it and helped her put it on.

"I'll put these one too," Zeena decided as she put on two black ribbons around each of

her wrists.

"Zeena can you come and do my nails? They look...um, plain," Lacus asked.

"Sure," Zeena got off her bed.

She quickly began working on Lacus' nails. She painted them lilac then did a chinese

flower on (when the lilac nail polish had dried) with purple paint.

Just when Zeena finished there was a 'honk' from a car.

"Oh, Steve must be here," Cagalli ran down.

"Wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting would you?" Lacus laughed.

Zeena laughed and ran after Cagalli.

* * *

When Lacus and Zeena got down they already found Cagalli in her shoes which were 

barely noticible.

Zeena slipped on her platforms and let her dress trail after her as she walked out with

Cagalli.

"Is my lil' bro giving you a lift?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, Kira called when I was doing my nails and said he'd be here soon," Lacus

shouted.

"Okay!! We'll see you there," Zeena shouted from the driveway.

* * *

Finally, done! That was really long...it's the longest chapter I've ever done. And I find it 

kinda of lame...please don't kill me (hides behind binder) (I'll just use brackets as stars

alright?)...huh? A binder?...Oh yeah...I just remembered I have homework to do. I'm

extremely sorry for having such a bad chapter but I promise you the next one will be

better...its just the calm before the storm. Just to let you know, in my author profile there's

a section called **Story Status** and that's where you can find out when the next time I plan to

update is. I also have other stories if you want to read them: 2 beyblade ones,

Legend of the Angel Bit Beast and You

Were There When I Needed You...and I have a Card Captor Sakura one, Secrets to be

Revealed. Till next time! Remember to review!

_Absolute-Darkness_


	3. The Dance Pt1

**Eternal Love**

I'm glad so many people read my fanfic and review and of course I would like to thank

everyone that reviewed and I hope they will continue to read and review my fanfic!

**Angel of Dreams: **Yeah I thought you would like that part…yeah he left as soon as

Miriallia promised that he could drive her to the dance. I'm glad you like it and thanks for

always reviewing my fanfic!!

**Toboe's pup: **Well, actually I'm really not sure who's older but Cagalli thinks she's

older and Kira thinks he's older so I guess it's natural for Cagalli to say that she's older

every chance she gets. You'll probably figure out the answer as to who Zeena will be

paired with once you read this chapter. I was intending to make this a Zeena/ Nicol **and**

Zeena/ ? because Nicol is one of my favourite characters so I wanted to mention him in

this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever** and **Darkness is good**: Okay, I would've done

separate responses but since you said similar things then I'll just combine it. Firstly I'd

like to thank you two for review (and of course everyone else) and I'm not very good at

writing Lacus/Kira parts so if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them (email

your ideas to me because I wouldn't want to ruin it for other people. My email is in my

profile.) I think there'll be a little Lacus/Kira in this chapter but there will be more later

on.

**dragonspirit888 **and** Darkness Flame: **Thanks for reviewing!! Thanks for the

compliment (to darkness flame)! Just read and find out what happens! I hope it meets

your expectations!

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, James because what

happens in this chapter reminds me of how we always argue.

**Chapter 3: The Dance Pt.1**

"I swear I hate limos from now on," Zeena grumbled.

"They have a TV in them," Cagalli reminded her.

"Yeah but they're ugly," she whispered so the driver wouldn't hear.

Cagalli laughed.

"Miss Cagalli, we are here," the driver announced.

"Okay thanks," she opened the door to step out of the limo.

Many cameras flashed as Cagalli stepped out.

"As the ruler of ORB how do you feel now that the war is over?" a reporter asked.

"Just leave the girl alone," Zeena stepped out and said rudly.

"Do you think you can manage now that your father is gone?" another reporter asked.

Cagalli's eyes filled up with tears as she was reminded of her father's death.

"Come on Cagalli, let's get you inside," Zeena said as she got some of the reporters to lay

off.

"Cagalli!" a very familiar voice shouted.

"Athrun! Get Cagalli inside," Zeena waved to her brother.

Athrun nodded and pushed through the crowd so Cagalli could get inside.

"If you dare take one more step I swear my fist will be ready to punch you," Zeena

threatened one of the reporters who stupidly decided to follow Athrun and Cagalli.

Just then another car arrived and Kira stepped out followed my the pop star.

Zeena's fist clenched at the sight of Kira. _That must be him. Lacus said that she was _

_going to the dance with him. I'm sorry Lacus but if the murderer thinks he's so good that _

_he can go and kill Nicol he's got another thing coming._

Zeena took one last look to make sure Lacus was okay then stepped into the building.

* * *

Once inside Zeena found Cagalli sitting on a chair with Athrun, Miriallia and two other

people she didn't know comforting the sad princess.

She then noticed two teenage boys standing near them. One had shoulder length white-

blue hair and was standing with his arms crossed leaning on the wall without a care. The

other one who had tanned skin and blonde hair was helping out a little but not as much as

Athrun and the others.

Just then the door opened and Kira and Lacus stepped in.

"What's up guys?" Kira walked towards them and Lacus followed.

As Kira walked past Zeena she glared at him thought he didn't notice.

"I'll be fine now," Cagalli got up.

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked.

She nodded and smiled trying to prove that she was better.

* * *

"Captain!!" Miriallia got up once she saw the captain of the former EA walk towards

them. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with sparkles on it.

"No need to call me captain anymore, just call me Murrue," she laughed as she

approached their table.

"Hey that reminds me…we still have to introduce someone to you guys!!" Cagalli said as

she pulled Zeena to her side.

"This is my sister…Zeena," Athrun announced.

"Zeena, that's Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Dearka, Yzak and Cap - Murrue…and you already

know the rest," Cagalli said to Zeena.

"Natural, huh?" Yzak said.

Zeena glared and nodded cautiously.

"Figures, you look like a weakling too," he said.

"Thanks but I'm not all that weak and if you'd like I'd be more than happy to prove it to

you," Zeena said sarcastically.

Zeena returned to her seat in Cagalli and Yzak sulkishly.

"So when is the music going to start?" Lacus asked.

"Shortly, I just spoke to the DJ and he said he'll get it going in a few minutes," she

smiled. "Anyways, you kids have a good time now! I'll see you later."

* * *

And Murrue was right, the music started after a few minutes.

"Come on Kira!" Lacus smiled and dragged Kira to the dance floor while Athrun and

Cagalli walked there shyly.

Kuzzey and Sai had gone off somewhere but no one knows exactly where they went.

The only ones left at their table now was Yzak, Zeena, Dearka and Miriallia.

"Reject," Zeena muttered.

"Excuse me?" Yzak glared.

"You deserve to die but Nicol didn't!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I'll die happy knowing that I'm NOT a natural," he retorted.

"Exactly what are you implying here?!?!" she shouted.

"That naturals are stupid and weak!" he said.

"Why don't you just P.O.!!" she shouted back.

"P.O.?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Piss off!!" she made it loud and clear.

"Woah! This is getting a little out of hand here. If Yzak apologizes will you two try to get

along?" Dearka asked.

"ONLY if he apologizes…and I doubt we can get along anyways," she added the last part

silently to herself.

Miriallia and Dearka turned to Yzak and glared at him giving him a 'say sorry' look.

"Fine…sorry," Yzak grumbled.

Dearka and Miriallia sighed.

"Do you want to go to the balcony?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia looked from Zeena to Yzak then to Dearka and hesitated before answering,

"Sure…" she replied hesitantly.

* * *

"I hope they don't kill each other…" Miriallia said as they got out to the balcony.

"Eh, I don't think they will…I have a feeling that they're going to get along just fine,"

Dearka smirked.

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they won't kill each other until at least when we come

back," he smiled comfortingly.

Miriallia turned pink.

* * *

After Miriallia and Dearka had left the two teens at the table were silent and the silence

was killing Yzak.

"So…Athrun tells me that you're a princess," he tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, well not really," she answered, "depends on how you look at it."

Yzak gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not actually Athrun's sister…his parents adopted me so I'm not his sister by blood.

My **real **parents are the king and queen of a country so supposedly that means I'm a

princess,"

"Oh…I see. What country are you princess of?"

"Rose, though I've never even seen it,"

"What?!?!," Yzak nearly fell off his chair in surprise. _This girl is supposed to be a _

_princess of a country and she's never even seen her own country?!?!_

"Yeah, I know, real suprising. But I've heard that there's lots of flowers there and its 

pretty warm there but when it's cold, it gets really cold,"

"Oh I see. I heard there's a library around here…you wanna go see if they have more

information on it?"

"Doesn't really matter to me…I'll go if u want to go. I mean it's not like I'll even be

ruling the country," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, You are the princess after all," he snorted.

"Yeah, sure…but it's not like I'm treated like one. Besides my so-called parents probably

would've already adopted someone else by now,"

"I'm sure your parents aren't that cruel,"

She gave him a look as if to say 'yeah right'.

"Can we please change the topic?!?! I'm NOT even a stupid princess…and I'd commit

suicide before I become one!"

"Whatever. So are we going or are we not?,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Better than being bored," she got up and started walking.

Yzak rolled his eyes, "The library is that way!" He pointed to the other direction.

"Right, whatever. You can't expect me to know my way around here," she turned to the

other direction and followed Yzak.

* * *

**Lacus P.O.V**

I looked around the dance floor feeling a little awkward. Although I'm in public all the

time I have this weird feeling. Maybe it's because I'm dancing with Kira right now.

Yeah, that's got to be it! I smiled and blushed a little at the thought.

"So how do you like earth so far?" A voice interupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

I gazed up into the speaker's eyes and found myself face to face with Kira.

"Oh, it's okay I suppose," I answered with a smile on my face, "I still have to get used to

not floating in mid air though," I laughed lightly.

I looked up to see Kira looking at me with a serious expression on.

"Kira?"

"You know you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," Kira said.

I could feel my face going red.

"Hey, what about me? I have a beautiful smile too!" Cagalli said as she danced with

Athrun.

"Of course you do!" Athrun said.

I watched as Cagalli laid a light punch on Athrun's arm.

"Hey, I was just joking!" Athrun said.

He'd earned another punch from Cagalli.

I laughed. I don't know how Athrun can stand Cagalli always punching him and ordering

him around. I guess it's just like that when you love some one. I looked at Kira who was

laughing. I guess Athrun liked Cagalli because of how she is even though she is a

a little bossy sometimes.

"I didn't mean that you don't have a beatiful smile," he gave Cagalli a smile.

I watched as all Cagalli could do was blush.

**End Lacus P.O.V**

* * *

"So where is that freakin library?!?!" Zeena shouted.

"Dunno, don't care," Yzak replied.

They had been walking for what seemed like thirty minutes by now but it was actually

only ten minutes.

"It's your fault we're even lost!"

"Hey! It's not my fault and who ever said we were lost?!?!"

"So you know where it is then?"

"Not exactly…"

Zeena sweat dropped and nearly fell to the ground.

"What do you mean not exactly?! Do you even know where we're going?!"

"Not exactly means not exactly…and if you shut up then maybe I can figure it out!"

"Arg…so it all leads back to one thing…you dragged me here and you don't even know

where we're going!"

"Hey! Number 1: No one told you, you had to come! Number 2: I didn't drag you here!

Number 3: I wouldn't even be going to the library if it weren't for you!!"

"Well, F.Y.I. I never wanted to come here! I only came because you offered! And also,

you didn't have to come either!!"

The battle of words raged on but it kept leading back to one thing…no matter whose fault

it was fact is fact and fact is that they're pretty much lost.

**

* * *

Dearka P.O.V.**

Miriallia shivered as she stood next to me on the balcony.

"Here," I put my jacket around her shoulders. "You should've brought a jacket. You

could catch a cold. Do you want to go inside now?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay out here and see the sunset a little longer," she continued

shivering and stared into the night sky.

"You're lying. You're still cold," I said as I looked at her.

"But I want to watch the sunset. I've never seen a sunset this beautiful before," she

protested.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep her warmer.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would I?" I explained my actions though she

never asked for an explanation.

We stayed outside and watched the sunset until the sun disappeared behind the tall trees

then we went in.

**End Dearka P.O.V.**

* * *

"Let's go back to the table…you're probably hungry by now and they should be serving 

food soon," Athrun told **his** princess.

She nodded and headed back with them.

Soon after Lacus and Kira had return too.

Everyone was at the table now except for two people, Zeena and Yzak.

"Where do you think those two went?" Dearka asked the question that many were

thinking.

"We saw them go that way when we were walking back here," Sai pointed to the

direction they had gone to. He spoke for Kuzzey and himself.

"Well, we'll go look for them if they don't return soon. I'm sure they can take care of

themselves," Athrun said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Athrun. Zeena will be fine. Yzak's probably with her," Cagalli comforted.

"Do you think they're gonna get into another fight?" Miriallia asked worriedly. Those

two had fierce battles with words and she was scared they'd get into an actual fight if the

situation got really bad.

"Don't make yourself worried," Dearka said.

"I sure hope they'll be okay. They could be anywhere in this huge place right now,"

Lacus frowned at the thought.

"I don't think they'll get into a fight if they are together because the only thing they have

right now is each other," Kira sighed.

* * *

Kira isn't exactly that comforting is he? Anyways, I'm really sorry if Yzak seems a little

OOC. Well, please review! Here's a poll for you (I will be doing poll's everytime, if I

have one, for your entertainment…and also to get people involved):

Who do you think Zeena will be paired with?

a)Yzak

b) Sai

c) Nicol (well she was already his girlfriend but I mean if he returns)

_Absolute-Darkness_


	4. The Dance Pt 2 Lost and Found

**Eternal Love**

Due to the fact that a lot of people have reviewed I have to put the replies after the fanfic!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I send my best regards to those who are

authors! I've been thinking of something along the lines of a contest. The person

that reviews the most from now on until the contest ends (I haven't decided when it ends

yet but when I get the approximate date or chapter then I will inform you ahead of time)

will get to choose a "special chapter" for their favourite pairing. So the person will get to

decide what happens and stuff like that. I wish you all luck for the contest!!

This chapter is dedicated to **Angel of Dreams** who has been a loyal reviewer from the

start. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy

this chapter!! And please continue to review!!

**Chapter 4: The Dance Pt.2 (Lost and Found)**

"Is everyone having fun so far?" Murrue came to their table for the second time that 

night.

Everyone turned towards her with a worried look on their face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, not taking notice of the two empty spots.

"Zeena and Yzak are missing. Sai and Kuzzy saw them go but they haven't returned yet,"

Miriallia sighed.

"Do you want me to help you go look for them? I'll get some of the other former EA

crew to help too," Murrue hurried off.

"Well, we'd better start looking. We would want to loose two more people due to

carelessness," Kira said as he got up.

Lacus frowed. It was quite obvious that the 'more' meant two more people other than 

Fllay and Nicol. _We've all lost much in war but we must be strong Kira. It wasn't your _

_fault that they died…_

Lacus decided to talk to him later.

* * *

"Kira! Wait up!" Murrue yelled as she ran down the hall towards the group of teenagers.

"Huh?" Kira managed to say.

"I got your group four maps but that's all that the security guard had. We know our way

around so you kids will need it more than us," Murrue handed Kira four papers that were

in a neat pile.

"Uh…thanks," he replied.

"No problem. I better get going now Nartale is waiting for me so we can begin the

search," Murrue explained.

"Hey! I just got a brilliant idea!" Cagalli brightened up.

"And you're sure this one won't get us in trouble?" Athrun asked knowing that Cagalli's

plans weren't always that good.

Cagalli glared at him.

"Go on," Lacus said.

"We can split up into four groups…that way we can cover more ground," Cagalli said

with a proud smile.

"You just want to have a make out session with Athrun," Dearka snickered.

Cagalli and Athrun turned beet red at that comment.

"Stop teasing them. We've got better things to do like look for Zeena and Yzak,"

Miriallia nudged him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood," Dearka blushed a little.

* * *

After much argument the group had split up into four groups. Dearka and Miriallia,

Athrun and Cagalli, Lacus and Kira and Sai and Kuzzey.

"How long do you think it'll take to find them?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know," was Kira's short reply.

Lacus looked at the ground. _He's still thinking about it…well, its now or never…_

"Kira?" Lacus whispered.

"Huh? Oh um…yeah?" he answered.

"I know you've been through a lot but…you should stop thinking about the past and

think about your future," Lacus took a deep breath and said.

Kira looked at her with a face that clearly said 'how can you say that?'

"Kira, I'm not saying that we shouldn't feel sorry for the people who died but there is no

way to reverse what has happened…and we should accept that. I have seen people

die…but I try not the think about it. I myself have been part of the war though it was in

an indirect way," Lacus said. "Kira, please try and understand..i'm not trying to make

your life difficult…I…I'm just trying to help you,"

Kira's hair shadowed his eyes from Lacus seeing them.

_You won't understand…You'll never understand! _Kira almost blurted out.

"Kira?…" Lacus waited for a response.

She sighed and walked in silence. Not daring to speak or wanting to.

* * *

"Where do you think they could be?" Sai asked Kuzzey.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea," was Kuzzey's reply.

"Do you think they others are having more luck than us?" Said questioned his friend

again.

"I doubt it…although I don't know," Kuzzey sighed.

"I doubt we'll ever find them…Yzak is one of the hardest people to find besides when

he's on the battle field then he's one of the easiest to find," Sai yawned.

* * *

"This is hopeless. I know Yzak and he could be anywhere including one of the most

unexpected places," Dearka rolled his eyes.

"You aren't giving up already are you?" Miriallia cocked her head to one side and looked

at the blonde boy.

"No, who ever said that?!?!" Dearka shouted and blushed at the way Miriallia was

looking at him.

"Sorry," he said looking at his feet.

Miriallia shook her head and walked silently looking at the map.

"Hmm…I think we should take the path to the left," she said looking at the map when

they came to and intersection. (A/N: Okay, now I'm making this sound like she's driving)

"What ever you say, my lady," Dearka smiled innocently.

Miriallia chuckled and continued walking.

* * *

"This way!!" Cagalli said as she bounded down the hall.

"Can you please slow down Cagalli? At this rate even the top ZAFT soldier wouldn't

be able to catch up to you even in his mobile suit," Athrun sighed and ran after her.

"Okay, and we all know that ZAFT's top soldier is **you**!" Cagalli smiled and slowed

down.

"Um…I…er…," Athrun was speechless and Cagalli was laughing her head off.

"Laugh all you want…cuz you know that I always get the last laugh," Athrun scowled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. ZAFT's top soldier, speechless," Cagalli bit her lips but

ended up laughing again.

"So which direction next?" Athrun changed the topic.

"Um…to the left!" Cagalli stopped laughing and looked at the map.

"…and beyond," Athrun smiled.

"Yep! To the left and beyond!!" Cagalli smiled. (A/N: Its from Toy Story. Buzz Light

year says that. Remember Rachelle? To Denison and beyond. Lol)

* * *

"I give up!! This is completely and utterly hopeless!!" Zeena shouted and dropped to her

knees in defeat.

"Figures…I suppose coordinators have more patience than naturals too," Yzak snickered

and sat down beside her.

Zeena just glared at him.

Silence.

"How are we going to find our way out of this never ending maze?" Zeena suddenly

asked.

"I don't know. I thought you were the one who was going to think of a plan," Yzak

shrugged.

"No! You were supposed to do that!"

"Are you kidding me?!? I am **not** going to follow any of your orders. And you said you

were going to think of something!" Yzak growled.

"No I wasn't! And anyways, you can't order me around either," Zeena said stubbornly.

* * *

"Hey wait one second. Isn't that Yzak's voice?" Dearka's ears perked up at the familiar

voice.

"Maybe…he's your best friend so you've got to be able to tell if its his voice. I didn't

hear anything so I really can't help you," Miriallia said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I got everything under control. Follow me," Dearka said as he ran

in the direction of Yzak's voice.

He accidently tripped over the carpet and fell flat on his face.

Miriallia giggled.

"Well I sure won't be following you down there," she laughed as she reached her hand

out to help him out.

"Thanks," Dearka took her hand….and before she knew what was happening he tugged

her down with him. "But you're going down whether you like it or not,"

"Oww," Miriallia moaned.

"You okay?" Dearka got up and brushed himself off then help Miriallia up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at him.

"Come on, we'd better get going," Dearka said as he walked off with the girl of his

dreams.

* * *

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"What are you guys arguing about now?" a familiar voice said behind them.

Yzak and Zeena turned around to face a blonde with a tanned face and a brunette with

flawless skin.

"He was supposed to be thinking of a plan to get us out of this mess," Zeena said pointing

to Yzak angrily not even taking in who she saw.

"No I wasn't. And anyways, help has come," Yzak countered.

The two people who had just come looked at each other and sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Arg, you are so stupid," Yzak said frustrated.

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"Would you two please stop arguing now?" the male who had arrived at the scene a while

back pleaeded.

"Sorry Dearka," Zeena glared at Yzak then turned towards the tanned boy. "**_Dearka?!?!_**"

Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Yes its me…and Miriallia is here too,"

"Milly! Thank god you're here! Can you please tell him that I'm not stupid?!" Zeena ran

over to Miriallia.

Miriallia looked at Dearka and said, "Um…lets go back first,"

* * *

"We have now found the missing people. The search party can return to their tables,"

Miriallia announced on the PA system.

Zeena sighed.

Yzak just rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop rolling your eyes at me?!" Zeena glared.

"Well, why don't you stop glaring at me first?!" Yzak growled.

"Calm down you two," Miriallia said softly.

"Hmph," they two turned their back towards each other.

"Hey guys!" Cagalli bounded towards them.

Athrun rolled his eyes at the ever so hyper girl.

"Oww," they suddenly heard.

All eyes turned to Zeena.

"You okay?" Yzak said looked at the girl holding her ankle.

"I'm fine," she said suspiciously at Yzak's kindness.

"Liar," he accused.

"Tell us the truth Zeena. Come on we want to help you," Miriallia said with concern in

her eyes.

Zeena tried to stand up but dropped back on her floor clutching her ankle.

_I can't show Yzak any weakness…because I'm **not** weak and I'm going to prove that to _

_him…to everyone._

"You twisted your ankle," Yzak said emotionlessly.

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did…or else why would you be holding your ankle in pain? You're going

home," this time it was Athrun who spoke.

"Oh no!" Cagalli gasped.

Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"Kisaka took the limo to fix the leather seats. I accidently poured juice on the seats so

now they're all sticky. That means that I can't get a drive for Zeena," Cagalli said

sheepishly.

"I got a ride from a friend of mine because my car is getting its oil changed," Athrun

scowled.

"I have my car but I parked it in some random garage and paid them a few bucks an hour

and it would take too long for me to fine the garage I parked it in," Dearka smirked.

"I got a ride from him…and like him I forgot which garage it was," Miriallia said

innocently.

All eyes except Zeena's turned to Yzak.

"What?" he looked at them.

"No way am I getting a ride from him! He probably drives like a drunk person!" Zeena

exclaimed.

"He doesn't drive bad…I promise," Dearka flew to his friend's side and gave Yzak a

push towards the door.

"Have a nice time!" Cagalli snickered as she caught on the Dearka's and Miriallia's plan.

"There is not way my sister is going to be driven home by him. Who knows, he might rape

her in the process,"Athrun, being Zeena's brother was now taking the roll of the over

protective brother.

Cagalli elbowed him and Yzak and Zeena put on a disgusted face.

"Just go along with it," she hissed into his ear.

"Fine, take her to Cagalli's house," Athrun said in defeat.

"Here are the keys," Cagalli threw them to Zeena.

"**What?!** I never agreed to take her home," Yzak exlaimed.

"You're out numbered buddy," Dearka glared.

"Arg…fine," Yzak sighed in defeat.

* * *

Yzak got into his black sports car and started up the engine after he helped Zeena in.

They drived in silence until something finally hit Yzak.

"Weren't Athrun and his parents anti-naturals?" Yzak said.

"Yeah so?"

"You're a natural…how come they adopted you?"

Zeena looked down at her lap guitlity and took a deep breath. It was about time someone

found out…she just didn't expect Yzak to be the one to ask.

"I lied to them. When they adopted me I was nine years old and I really wanted a family.

So when they came into the orphange and I found out they were coordinators who were I

interested in adopting me…I lied to them and told them that I was a Coordinator too. It

was only after the war when I found out that Athrun liked a natural that I told him that I

myself was a natural…so he's only known that for a few days,"

"Oh," was all that Yzak could say.

* * *

"Well here we are," Yzak pulled into Cagalli's driveway.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow or whatever," Zeena tried to get out of the car by herself.

"Hey! You can't get out by yourself! You'll fuck up your ankle…then Zala will want my

head on a silver plater," Yzak hopped out of the car quickly and went to help Zeena up.

They went to the door and Zeena opened it with Cagalli's key.

"Which one's your room?" Yzak said after he'd helped Zeena upstairs.

"That one," she pointed to the one that had 2 signs on the door. One said 'Danger! This is

the room of the Rebelious Punk Princess' and the other one said 'The Loner's Room'.

"I see you've already settled in," Yzak eyed the signs as he opened the door and helped

Zeena to the bed.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" Yzak asked.

"Its behind the door," she said and sat on the bed.

Yzak went over and grabbed the box. He opened it and began searching through it. He

finally pulled out a bandage. (A/N: I'm talking about the bandages you use on a sprained

ankle)

Yzak tied it around her sprained ankle and put the kit back.

"You'll need a doctor to check on it tomorrow. It's too late right now. Get some rest and

I'll come check on you tomorrow," Yzak ordered and walked out of the room closing the

door behind him.

"Thank you," Zeena whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Dreams: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Wouldn't want to bore my readers to death

now would I….hehe. Actually that's not a bad idea…and if I use your idea I can make a

sequel too. So I'll use your idea with a little twist of my own. And thanks for the idea!

He's definetly desperate, genuine and loyal and add to that the fact that he'll never give

in. Well hope you enjoy this chappie!!

**GATX-105B and Darkness is good: **Thanks for reviewing and voting!! You'll find out

soon whether Nicol comes back and whether Kira gets killed.

**Hao Asakura: **Nicol is a boy I'm completely sure of it! I looked for information about

Gundam Seed and its characters before I began to write it so I'm totally sure of it unless

you're gonna go and tell almost all websites that they're wrong about Nicol's gender!

Anyhow, thanks for reviewing…

**Cherry-Blossum: **Okay, I'll count your vote as ten votes…just kidding. But I'm gonna

make this fanfic go everyone's way that way no one will be dissapointed and of course

I'm absolutely sure that you won't get dissapointed. Please continue reading and thanks

for the review!!

**Toboe's pup: **You do have a good point there about Zeena being a natural and Yzak

being an anti-natural…but things change after the war…and Zeena has more secrets that

will be revealed in later chapters.

**Anya Urameshi: **Yeah, I agree with you. They are pretty funny and I'm glad you think

so too because that's what I intended. Thanks for reviewing!!

Also thanks to **Ookami Fuu** and **Demonlover355** for reviewing and voting.

Merry Christmas(to the ones who celebrate Christmas) and happy holidays (to those who

don't)! Remember to review if you want to win the contest!!


	5. Visions of the Past

**Eternal Love**

Finally I can update my fanfics! This is my most successful fanfic and I really have to

thank you guys for reviewing! I love you all and I hope you continue to read and review!

Also, sorry for the delay in updating! It's just that I've had so many tests and homework

lately I haven't been able to find time in my schedule to work on my fanfics!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read my fanfic!

**Angel of Dreams: **Thanks for reviewing and being so supportive! And you're welcome.

Also thanks for helping me so much! I really couldn't have made this fanfic without

your's and everyone else's support. Thanks for the compliments but believe it or not I

actually don't get such great marks on writing…but I guess it's true when they say that if

you enjoy what you're doing, you'll do it better. Yeah, I've heard of yuugiri. Actually, I

read her fanfics and she writes really great fanfics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this

chapter!

**dragonspirit888: **Have I ever told you I love your pen name? If not then I'm telling you

now. As for your question, Kira and Lacus didn't return after the announcement because

Kira was walking slow and sulking and Lacus didn't want to talk to him to tell him to

walk faster. Here's the update you wanted!

**Tony Dinh: **Well actually different people like different pairings and I really don't mind

people having different opinions…but by far these are my favourite pairings that I'm

using in my fanfic. It's alright you didn't have time to read everything. I totally

understand. I'm busy a lot of the time too…especially with homework.

**xaArzie: **Thanks for your review. I really appreciate you letting me know about the

spelling and grammar errors. I'll try to look out for those in the future and fix them if I do

spot any. Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Wouldn't want to spoil it for you

now would I?

**Hyjufgfdn: **Well, here's the update you wanted. And no problem. I hope you enjoy this

chapter!

Thanks also to the following people for reviewing: **xiaoj **and** hyuuga onigiri. **Also I

would like to say sorry to Yurian'ya whom I forgot to thank for reviewing last time…so

sorry! I would greatly appreciate it if you told me if I ever forget to thank you!

**Chapter 5: Visions of the Past**

**Yzak's P.O.V.**

Athrun and Cagalli still weren't back yet so I decided to stay here until they get back. I

flopped down on the couch and began flipping through the different channels. Cagalli

sure had a lot of different channels. Romance movie- Disgusting with a capital 'D'…

documentary on endangered species- not very interesting…some kiddy show- like you'd

catch me watching that. After flipping through all the channels I finally decided to watch

a documentary about the war which had just recently ended. It wasn't really interesting

since I was actually in it but at least it was better than some sappy movie. After a while I

got bored of it and decided to go check on the natural girl. I dragged myself upstairs and

opened the door. Just as I thought…she was sound asleep. But what I didn't expect was

the tears the rolled down her smooth skin even as she slept. I suppose she misses Nicol.

Soon my thoughts were cut short by the door opening.

**End Yzak P.O.V.

* * *

**

"Zeena! Are you alright!" Cagalli yelled from the door.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" Yzak came down the stairs. "I could hear you from

upstairs, Lady,"

"Yzak!" Cagalli and Athrun said in unison.

"What are you doing here still?" the blue haired coordinator asked suspiciously. "You'd

better not have done anything to Zeena or you'll pay with your life," Ahturn threatened

suspiciously.

"What! And why would I do anything to her!" Yzak had a look of disgust plastered on

his face.

"Oh, and now who's being loud?" Cagalli couldn't help but remark.

"Whatever. I'm out of here before Zala murders me with his bare hands just for watching

TV on the couch," Yzak snorted as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"And the over-protective side of Athrun Zala finally shows up," Cagalli said once Yzak

was out the door and pinched his cheek.

* * *

The sun shone brightly outside Zeena's window.

Zeena grumbled and forced her eyes open.

She tumbled out of bed and made her way to her closet.

She pulled out a black tank top that said 'Ice Queen' in light blue letters. She straightened

out the two strings that hung out of the sleeves on either side. She slipped into her green

pants and pulled on her black arm warmers and combat boots. She took the blue ribbon

from her night stand and tied her hair up.

She sighed and walked over to her picture of Nicol, "Where are you right now? Are you

looking down on my from heaven?"

She dusted the dust off the picture and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Cagalli!" Zeena called when she reached the last step of the stairs.

She found Cagalli and Athrun cuddled up on the couch sleeping.

"Okay…I did not see that," Zeena covered her eyes and walked out the door closing

it behind her.

Once she was outside she uncovered her eyes and sighed.

She walked silently to the park not looking at where she was going.

She crossed the road with out looking both ways before she crossed the road.

She heard the sound of a car honking when suddenly someone ran by and pulled her

across the road by her arm.

"What are you trying to do! Get me killed!" Zeena yelled while rubbing her sore arm.

"What were you thinking? **You **could've gotten yourself **yourself** killed. You should be

the one thanking me," retorted a familiar voice.

The rudeness, the coldness, the arogant tone of voice…there was only one person that

Zeena knew who had that same voice.

Zeena looked up to see a pair of cold yet caring eyes.

It was none other than Yzak Jule.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What? I save your life and I don't even get a thanks? Fine…whatever have it your way.

I'm out of here," he stalked off.

"Hey! Wait! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she ran after him.

He simply ignored her and kept walking.

"You are such an idiot…"Zeena walked ahead of him and crossed the street.

Yzak looked at her back as she crossed the street.

"Well, at least she's crossing when she's supposed to," Yzak shrugged.

* * *

"Where is that guy?" Dearka grumbled.

He looked behind him as he walked forward just to make sure Yzak wasn't behind him

playing some sort of game.

And as everyone expected he bumped into someone.

"Ow," Dearka rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Sorry, it's my fault I should have been looking at where I'm going," he apologized.

"Dearka?" a soft feminine voice answered his apology.

For the first time he looked at the owner of the voice.

"Miriallia? What are you doing here?" he helped her up.

"Oh, just the usual. Walking around town. I haven't been to earth in a long time," she

sighed as she looked at the sky after brushing off her skirt.

"That reminds me. Have you by any chance seen Yzak around?" Dearka scratched his

head in embarassment for asking her what she was doing.

"Um…I don't recall seeing him," she answered as she put her index finger to her cheek.

It was a habit of hers. She would do that each time she was thinking.

"I could help you look if you want. I'm not really doing anything so yeah," Miriallia

offered.

"Er- sure. Thanks,"

So they started going around town looking for the silver-headed teenager.

* * *

"Earth is so pathetic. The PLANTS are so much better," Yzak grumbled to himself as he

walked down the crowded streets of ORB.

Yzak sighed and rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Where's Dearka anyways?" he continued talking to himself.

Just then he crossed the street and saw a familiar figure sitting on the swing in the park.

_What's she doing in the park? _He wondered.

Then he spotted a tiny item grasped tightly as she looked at it intently. Being a

coordinator gave him better sight

* * *

"Where are you Nicol?" Zeena sighed as she looked at the locket that she held in her

hand. Nicol had given it to her for their one month anniversary. It was a heart that was

broken in half which contained a picture of Nicol in it. Nicol had the other half which

had a picture of Zeena in it.

"You promised me you'd watch a sunset with me after the war ends…so then why did

you break your promise or make a promise you could never keep?" Zeena's eyes became

watery but she fought to hold back the tears which threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Zeena…" a familiar voice whispered.

Zeena looked up to see someone whom she had not seen in a long time. Her eyes grew

wide as she got off the swing to stand and face the person.

"Nicol…is that really you?" she was so surprised her voice could barely be heard.

_He's got to be real …_she thought to herself.

"Long time no see," he smiled.

Just then he saw Yzak running towards them.

"Listen, I got to go but I'll be back soon, I promise. I just don't think I can face the

others yet after I let them down," Nicol said as he ran off.

"Nicol…you're back" she whispered and smiled to herself as a tear rolled down her

cheek.

* * *

"Hey, natural," Yzak said as he ran up to Zeena.

"Hey," Zeena turned around to face Yzak.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously surprised that she hadn't said anything about him

calling her a natural. _He looked so much like Nicol…but Nicol's dead_

"Just an old friend," Zeena answered with a slight smile on her face and the twinkle in

her eye told Yzak that she wasn't telling all she knew but he didn't push it any further.

"You'd better head back now. Zala and Cagalli will probably be looking for you by

now," Yzak turned around and began walking away.

"Yeah…I guess," she whispered but he didn't hear.

So they went in opposite directions.

* * *

**Zeena's POV**

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" I slammed the door as I walked into the house.

"Oh, hey Zeena," Athrun poked his head out from the doorway which led to his work

area.

"Will you two please be quiet!" I heard Cagalli scream from the kitchen.

"Sorry," we called back.

I looked at my brother with a puzzeled expression.

"She's ordering take out again and I'm guessing that the guy couldn't hear what she wanted," Athrun explained.

"Why doesn't she just cook herself if she gets so annoyed by the guy who takes the

orders?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you do not want to see her cook…or taste her cooking either," my brother

snickered as he returned to working on some mechanical object.

"I heard that Mr.Zala," I turned around to see Cagalli leaning on the doorway.

I fought to hold back laughter as Athrun smiled sheepishly.

"What are you making this time?" Cagalli asked.

"A house maid to clean up after you," Athrun said jokingly.

I winced as Cagalli punched my brother on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. I am making something but it's not this thing. I'm just fixing

up Lacus's haro for her. Kira said that she was playing with it near the river and it

managed to bounce into the river," Athrun explained as he shot a quick glance at me

knowing how I was whenever someone mentioned Kira but my expression didn't change.

"Oh, I see. By the way Zeena, dinner will be here soon so if you're going to take a

shower or something do it quicky,"

"Ok, I'll be down in say fifteen minutes or so," I said as I ran upstairs to take a quick

shower.

I heard Cagalli and Athrun talking about the way I hadn't reacted as usual when they

mention Kira just as I was about to close the door to the bathroom.

**End Zeena's POV

* * *

**

"I'm sorry about having you going through all the trouble to help me find Yzak," Dearka

sighed as he gave up looking for the silver-haired co-ordinator.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Miriallia smiled sweetly.

"Uh…you want me to walk you home?" Dearka said as he held back a blush.

"Er…sure…if that's not too much trouble I'd enjoy the company," Miriallia looked at her

feet.

"So…what are you planning to do now that the war's over?" Dearka asked.

"Well, I suppose I'll continue with my studies. Captain…I mean Murrue mentioned

something about a school for people who were involved in war. I think she said it helps

the students learn and also helps them get over their emotional scars and the best thing is

that it's for naturals and coordinators alike," she answered. "You should attend too. It

was opened by ORB I think,"

"Well I'll go along if you want me to… I guess. Is anyone else going?" he asked her out

of curiousity.

"Um…I know Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, Sai and Kuzzey are for sure going and I think Kira

said that Athrun might be going too as well as Zeena," Miriallia replied uncomfortably as

so as she mentioned Athrun's name.

"I'm sorry. I know you're still not that comfortable about being around Athrun but he's

really a nice guy once you get to know him. This school will be good for helping you

with your emotional scars," Dearka replied.

She nodded her head silently and for the rest of the walk they didn't talk much.

"We're here so you can leave now," Miriallia in a barely audible voice. "Thanks for

walking with me all this way,"

Dearka watched as she her figure became smaller as she walked away from him.

* * *

**Dearka's POV**

"Where've you been?" a voice questioned me as I entered the apartment and closed the

door behind me.

"I should be asking you the same question," I replied to Yzak. I really didn't feel like

telling him my day right now so I just dragged myself into my room and slammed the

door.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed.

Should I go to the school with Miriallia or should I go back to the PLANTs? Should I tell

Yzak about the school or should I just keep it to myself? What will happen if I stay on

Earth and what will happen if I decide to go back to the PLANTs? These were all

questions which I hoped to get answered but I knew that he answer would no come that

easily.

I sighed as I fell asleep thinking about what lay ahead for me in the future.

**End Dearka's POV

* * *

**

**Lacus' POV**

I paced around my bedroom as haro bounced around.

"What wrong Lacus?" haro said in it's robotic voice.

"Oh haro, what should I do. I want to invite Kira over for dinner but I'm scared that he's

already made plans," I said as I picked up the pink haro.

"Invite Kira! Invite Kira!" haro said hyperly while rolling around in my hands.

"Oh alright. I'll listen to you this time," I said as I put haro down and reached for the

phone.

The phone rang as I waited for Kira to pick up.

"Hello," Kira answered

"Hi Kira, it's Lacus,"

"Oh, hi Lacus. What's up?"

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to come over for dinner. It's kind of empty in

this place and the maids and everyone else refused to sit down and have dinner with me,"

I quickly blurted out before I decided to change my mind.

"Uh…sure," he sounded half surprised. "I'll be over in a sec"

As I put down the phone I quickly asked the chef to make a meal.

Ten minutes later I heard the roaring of an engine come up the driveway.

"That must be Kira. Come on Haro, let's go greet him," I said as I walked towards the

door with Haro bouncing up and down by my side. Just as I reached the door the door

bell rang so I quickly shouted to the maids that I would get it and opened the door.

"Hello Kira," I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Uh…hi," he said hesitantly.

"These are for you. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday," He said as he stretched

out his hands which were holding a bouquet of flowers.

"That's okay Kira and you really didn't need to give these to me," I said as I led him into

the house.

"Well, I wanted to," Kira blushed lightly but I didn't notice.

"Oh, well thank you," I said as I handed the maids the bouquet of flowers so they could

quickly put it in water.

"Please sit down. The chefs just finished preparing the food," I smiled at Kira and took

my place at the table.

After we finished our dinner we took a stroll in the garden.

"It's such a lovely night. Don't you think so Kira?" I said.

"Yeah…" Kira said half heartedly.

"Um…I guess you'd better go now. I'll escort you out the door," I changed the subject.

"Huh…oh yea…" Kira replied yet again half heartedly.

We made our way into the house in silence and when we got to the door I gave him his

coat and watched him put it on. Then he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. For some

reason I started to get dizzy but I decided to ignore it thinking that it was because I was

tired.

"Well, I'll get going now," Kira said politely.

Just then I couldn't take it anymore I fell to the ground and the last thing I heard was Kira

calling out my name.

**End Lacus's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Well, how was the chapter? Please review and sorry for ending it in a cliffie…I seem to

be doing that a lot now. Anyways, thanks again for all those who reviewed and for those

of you who read it but didn't review…I encourage you to review because I would like to

get everyone's opinion about my fanfic! It'll help me improve it.

Here's the poll for this chapter:

Should Zeena:

a) Tell Athrun and Cagalli that she saw Nicol

b) Keep it a secret like Nicol asked

c) Go to find Nicol to convince him to tell the others that he's still alive

_Absolute-Darkness_


	6. Twist of Fate

**Eternal Love**

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 6 for this fanfic and I'm glad to announce that the poll results have come in so here they are…the winner for the poll is…(drumroll) a. Tell Athrun and Cagalli that she saw Nicol. I'm definitely going to use that…but I might add a little something just to make everyone satisfied with the results. Well that's it for now! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**KiraFreedom: **You'll find out what happens to her in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**xMoon-Lightx: **Thanks for your suggestion…I might use some of it. Take care and have a good summer! Oh, and good luck with telling the whole school about the IBM Camp next year…muhahahaha. (puts on innocent face) sorry, I couldn't resist reminding you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel of Dreams: **I missed ya too! I'm fine..you? Anyways, about the Dearka staying or not thing I think I'll put it in this chapter. You'd better work on your fanfic soon…just kidding. Lol. Thanks for your support and review! (hugs) You take care too!

**Cagalli's Fan: **Thanks for the compliment and the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**MyouseiSeed: **Yeah, I suppose Zeena shouldn't be mad…but that's just part of her personality and plus the fact that she's mad was to put more um…would you consider it "drama" into the fanfic. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Hyjufgfdn: **You don't have to thank me for reviewing…it's what I'm supposed to do. Thanks for your review and vote!

Also, thanks to **Monica **for reviewing! And thanks to everyone for voting.

**Recap:** Dearka is now left with the decision to either go back to the PLANTs or stay on Earth with Miriallia. While Zeena is in the park a familiar face from the past shows up and now she's not as full of rage as she used to be. Also, Lacus has fainted leaving a panicing Kira who's worried to death about her.

Now on with the fanfic!

**Chapter 6: A Twist of Fate**

"Kira!" Cagalli ran up to Kira breathlessly with Athrun and Zeena behind her.

"What happened?" Athrun asked.

"I'm not sure yet. The doctors are taking a look at her right now. She just fainted all of a sudden," Kira explained while walking back and forth worriedly. Right after Lacus had fainted, Kira had drove her to the hospital and from the hospital he called everyone.

"She's going to be okay," Zeena said hopefully.

Just then a doctor appeared andbehind him was Lacus who was in a wheel chair.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kira started asking questions.

"What happened to her?" Cagalli chimed in.

"Please, just calm down. It's not life threatening at the moment but her immune system is weak so therefore she will need a little more care and be more cautious. We want to keep her overnight just in case though. If nothing happens during the night then she can leave the hospital tomorrow. Room 108 has already been prepared for her," the doctor explained.

"What'd I tell you," Zeena sighed with relief.

* * *

Inside Lacus' Room in the Hospital… 

Kira explained to Lacus what the doctor had told them and Lacus didn't look as concerned as everyone else.

"You should take care of yourself more from now on," Athrun told her.

"Yes, I know…I guess I've just been worried more about other things than my health these days," Lacus replied.

"I've hired more maids and nurses to take care of you when you go back home," Cagalli explained.

"Thanks Cagalli," Lacus smiled.

"Just because you're a coordinator doesn't mean that you won't get sick…and now that you're immune system is weak you'll need to take extra care of yourself," Zeena said with a serious look in her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very worried Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak.

"We came as soon as we got your call," Dearka said as they walked up to Lacus' bed.

"How're you feeling?" Miriallia asked with concern.

"Just fine," Lacus answered with a little cough.

"Right…and you're coughing why?" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so mean," Zeena told Yzak, "If the girl says she's fine then she's fine. Right now she just needs some rest without you and your 'I'm-the-best' attitude around,"

Zeena pushed Yzak out the door and locked it so he couldn't get back in. Lacus let out a little giggle then said, "I'm really fine…you don't need to worry so much. It's getting late so you should all go back home,"

"I'm staying here tonight," Kira said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Miriallia asked a little more relieved now but still worried about her friend.

"Yes, Kira's staying here so I'll be fine," Lacus smiled, "You should really get going now,"

"I'm counting on you to take care of her Kira," Cagalli said before she left the room.

"I will don't worry," Kira replied and closed the door after everyone had gone out.

* * *

**Athrun's POV (**At the Attha Estate…) 

"Oh no, our take-out is cold already. I'll warm it up in the microwave," Cagalli groaned.

I shook my head. She always had made a big fuss about such little things and an even bigger fuss out of something big. I remembered the time that Cagalli watched her father die as she helplessly watch from the Kusanagi (A/N: Is that how you spell it?). She's been through so much and she's still so strong.

"What's wrong?" I heard Zeena ask me.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking," I said as I settled on the couch waiting for Cagalli to finish in the kitchen. Zeena took a seat behind me and turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

"Hey, I was wondering, Cagalli and I are going to a special school for the people who have been in war so I was wondering if you wanted to go with us and everyone else," I told her, "You weren't actually in the war but I think you'd like it there and it can help you. And plus, if you don't go then you'd get bored while everyone else is there,"

"I guess I'll go," Zeena shrugged and I watched as her face turned from a serious expression to a hesitant one.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked just as Cagalli came out of the kitchen.

I watched as my sister opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cagalli.

"Dinner's ready and if we don't eat it now it's going to get cold again," Cagalli said as Zeena and I followed her back into the kitchen.

Once we all started eating I asked Zeena once again if there was anything wrong.

She sighed and said, "If I tell you two something will you swear not to say a word to anyone?"

"Of course," Cagalli said quickly as I nodded.

"Okay then, Nicol's still alive," Zeen said cautiously.

"Then why hasn't he ever come to see any of us?" Cagalli asked.

"And are you sure it's him?" I asked another question.

"It's him for sure. I talked to him in the park earlier this afternoon and he told me I can't tell anyone because he can't face you guys yet. He thinks that he let you guys down," Zeena explained. Then she got up and put her fork and plate in the sink while me and Cagalli whispered back and forth still wondering why Nicol hadn't tried to contact any of us and still surprised by the unexpected news.

"I'm finished my dinner so I'm going to go up to my room," Zeena said as she returned to the table for a moment then left again.

"No wonder why Zeena's expression didn't change when I mentioned Kira's name after she came home," I said thoughtfully.

"What should we do next? If we try to find Nicol then Nicol will know that Zeena told us. And if we don't look for him we may never see him again," Cagalli looked at Athrun.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," Zeena announced as she dragged herself up the stairs.

**End Athrun's P.O.V.

* * *

**

**Kira's P.O.V.**

A bright light came in through the open window and my eyes opened. I looked around and suddenly everything that happened last night poured back into my mind. I got off the couch which I had fallen asleep on and looked around in panic as Lacus was no where to be seen. I walked over to her bed and there was a note written by Lacus. I quickly read what it said:

_Dear Kira,_

_Did you have a good sleep last night? Please do not worry about me. I am fine. When I woke up I found you asleep so I did not want to awaken you. I decided to go outside for some fresh air._

_Sincerely,_

_Lacus_

I put the note on the nightstand and exited the room in search of the person whom Commander La Flaga called the 'pink haired princess'. As I walked out of the room I saw Zeena at the doorway.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey, is Lacus awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently she woke up while I was still sleeping and went outside for some fresh air," I explained.

"So it was her that I saw outside," Zeena said thoughtfully.

"So you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yep, follow me," she said.

When we got outside we found Lacus seated peacefully under a Cherry Blossom Tree with Haro bouncing by her side ever so hyperly.

"Please calm down, Pinky dear. We wouldn't want to disturb other people now would we?" Lacus said to Haro as we walked near.

"Oh, hello. I did not notice you coming," Lacus greeted politely as she turned around to see us walking up to her.

"Lacus, you should have woken me up. You never know, you could've fainted again before we got here," I lectured her out of care.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to wake you up," Lacus looked at me with innocent eyes like a child. It was one of those faces that she always unintentionally used that I just couldn't blame or say no to.

"It's alright, no harm done," I said then noticed that Zeena had not said anything, "Oh, by the way, Zeena got you flowers, we left them in your room,"

Behind me Zeena nodded quietly.

"Thank-you," she smiled.

"No problem," Zeena said.

"Well we'd better go back up now. The doctor should be checking up on you soon," I said as I helped her up and we walked back to her room.

**End Kira's P.O.V.

* * *

**

(Back in Lacus' room in the hospital…)

"Well, I don't see any problems so you may leave but next time if you start feeling dizzy or anything like that you should tell someone," the doctor said with a relieved smile that Lacus was going to be alright.

"Thank-you," Lacus said.

"Thanks, Doctor," Kira said as the doctor left the room.

"Kira and I will help you pack up while you go get changed," Zeena said as she handed Lacus her dress. Lacus took the dress with a quiet thank-you then went into the washroom to change.

Kira and Zeena packed up Lacus' things in silence until Kira decided to break the silence.

"So are you planning to return to your country any time soon?" Kira asked then added, "Athrun told me you're supposed to be the ruler of Rose,"

"I'm not planning to go back anytime soon unless there's an emergency there. They're still working on rebuilding it because a lot of it was destroyed during the war so I don't think there are going to be any huge problems…unless it's with about rebuilding. Most of the civilians have been temporarily moved to other countries who have offered to provide a space for them to live in for the time being. Everyone else moved in with relatives in other countries," Zeena explained with an emotionless voice, "I don't exactly want to rule Rose, which I think I'll rename…rose sounds too delicate, but since my so-called-parents died I'm the only heir. When I was little then abandoned me so I grew up in an orphanage until I was nine. Then Athrun's parents adopted me but during the war my parents died trying to protect Rose,"

"I see…so are you're doing most of the paper work here?" Kira asked surprised that Zeena could talk about her parents death without a care. _I suppose she still blames them for abandoning her. _

"Well, there's no real paper work to be done. They just send me reports whenever they finish one part of rebuilding it. I already gave them the design sheet so I don't think that there's going to be any trouble," Zeena sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything will work out fine. And plus we're all here to support you. I'm sure that Cagalli will be able to help you somehow. I mean she's been watching her father govern ORB all these years. You should ask her, she'll probably be able to give you a few tips," Kira replied surprised that Zeena was being so open to him. From what he understood Nicol used to be her boyfriend…that it until Kira killed him. Though surprised, Kira was glad that Zeena was open to talking to him about things. Somehow he wanted to make it up to her for his actions during the war.

"I see you two are getting along just fine," Lacus smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Kira smiled. _The simplest things can make Lacus smile…maybe that's what I like about her…along with her caring, kind and innocent personality._

"We were just talking about Rose…Zeena's planning on renaming it after they finish rebuilding it," Kira explained, "Any suggestions? I mean seeing as you are a songstress…I figured you were probably one of the most creative out of all of us,"

When Lacus looked at Zeena she just smiled slightly as if giving her permission to make suggestions.

"Hmmm…how about Hetitus? It kind of reminds me of Heliopolis…well the beginning part anyways," Lacus said thoughfully.

"Hmm….Hetitus…that sounds good. I'll write an official document about it once I finish other errands I have to do today. Thanks Lacus," Zeena smiled.

"You ready to go Lacus?" Kira asked as he finished putting her last item into her bag.

"All ready," Lacus announced.

* * *

(At Dearka and Yzak's apartment…) 

"You're up early," Dearka commented as he shut the door to his room.

"I'm always up early," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Miriallia told me about a special school for people who were either in the war or had family or friends die in war. She said that they help heal emotional scars as well as educate you. I'm thinking about going so I was wondering whether you wanted to tag along or not…I mean seeing that everyone else is going. The school opens in about a week," Dearka told him. He had thought long and hard about it last night and when he woke up that morning.

"Well I suppose I'll go, but have you ever thought about what'll happen when we get called back to the PLANTs?" Yzak remarked.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I don't think we'll be called back anytime soon. I mean there's really nothing we can do there…not yet anyways," Dearka said. Usually he wouldn't be the type to say that there was nothing they could do seeing as he was too self-confident but it was the truth.

Yzak sighed, "Fine…I'll go...as long as Zeena doesn't lock me out of classrooms just to make me late for class" Yzak made that comment remembering how Zeena had pushed him out of Lacus' hospital room and locked the door last night

* * *

(At the Attha Estate…) 

"Whatchya doing?" Cagalli asked curiously as she peeped over Athrun's shoulder to see what he was writing. There wasn't much paper work to be done these few days and plus, even if there was paper work she would be the one doing it.

"Uh…nothing," Athrun replied as he covered everything scattered on the table.

"Come on," Cagalli put on a pouty face and continued trying to see what it was.

"It's nothing…uh…I just remembered…there's something I have to do," Athrun raced out the door bringing along whatever he was doing.

"_Athrun!_" Cagalli shouted in annoyance.

* * *

**Lacus' P.O.V.** (Outside the hospital…) 

We were now standing outside the hospital. Kira was putting my things in the trunk while I talked to Zeena about how the rebuilding of what was soon to become "Hetitus" was coming along.

"Lacus, we should really get going now. I called your maids and told them you'd be going home so if we don't get there soon they'll start to worry," Kira said as he opened the door to hissilverconvertible for Lacus.

"Thank-you," I said to Kira then continued talking to Zeena as Kira proceeded to get into the driver's side of the car. "Do you want to go shopping later? If you're not busy that is,"

"Um…sure. What time?" Zeena replied.

"Um…Cagalli, Miriallia and I were planning to meet at the mall at about 2 o'clock," I told her. I had called Cagalli and Miriallia earlier from the hospital.

"Okay," she said.

"Do you need a drive?" Kira asked.

"No…I've still got things to do around town," Zeena explained.

"Okay…I'll see you later then," Kira said.

"Bye," I smiled as Kira started the engine.

**End Lacus' P.O.V.

* * *

**

**Zeena's P.O.V. **

After seeing Kira and Lacus off I walked along the busy streets of ORB. Though the war had just recently there sure were many people in ORB already. Well, now all I have to do is find Nicol…it'sjust one person…piece of cake right? Wrong…there were so many places Nicol could possibly be. I decided to check the park first. It was the place that I had seen him yesterday so I decided that he might be there. When I got to the park there was no sign of him. I sighed and decided to check the music stores. When suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I got up. Then suddenly I realized that it was Yzak I had bumped into.

"What are you doing here…and how come I bump into you everyday? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"And give me one reason I would stalk you," Yzak countered.

"I don't know. But if you are…_stop following me!_" I yelled as I walked off towards the closest music store.

**End Zeena's P.O.V.

* * *

**

**Yzak's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here…and how come I bump into you everyday? Are you stalking me or something?" Zeena asked just because I had once again somehow managed to stumble across her in the park.

"Give me one reason I would stalk you," I replied sighing at the girl's snappy attitude.

"I don't know. But if you are…_stop following me!_" she yelled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

That was certainly odd. I think she's hiding something but what could it be. She's been acting a bit strange since I saw her talking to someone in the park yesterday who looked suspiciously like Nicol. And now she was yelling at me thinking that I'm stalking her. Maybe I should follow her to find out what's been happening that she's not telling me.

So I started following her from a good distance so that I wouldn't be noticed. By around twelve thirty I had followed her to just about a hundred music stores and as she entered another one I stayed outside hidden by a poster that was on the window of the music store. I watched as she talked to an elderly man and soon an elderly woman made her way down the stairs too. I continued watching suspiciously as she dialed someone's number on the phone. As I tried to get a better view someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was and came face to face with the green haired boy I used to call a coward.

"_Nicol!_ What…how'd you…I thought you were dead," I said half surprised. Now it all made sense…Zeena acting weird since after I saw her talk to someone in the park yesterday, why she was in the park again this morning, why she got mad when she thought I was following her, why she went to basically every music store in town. The person she saw yesterday was Nicol and she went to the park and music stores today to try and find him. And she got mad because either she or Nicol didn't want anyone to know.

"I thought I was going to die too. But the couple who owns this music stores saved me," Nicol explained. "Uh…are you going into the music store?"

"Um…no…I was just following someone…but now that I have the answers I want I'm going to leave," I said sheepishly hoping that he wouldn't figure out that I was following his girlfriend.

"Okay, in that case, see you around," he said as he walked into the store just as I saw Zeena put down the phone.

**End Yzak's P.O.V.

* * *

**

**Zeena's P.O.V.**

Time flew by fast and it was around twelve thirty by now. I decided to check one last music shop hoping for some luck.

A bell rang as I opened the door to the small music shop.

"Hello. Can I be of any assistance?" an old but kinda man asked.

"Yes…um…do you know anyone by the name of Nicol Amarfi? He has green hair and is about 5 -7 centimetres taller than me," I described Nicol to the elderly man.

"Yes, I know Nicol, my wife and I took care of him when we found him unconscious on the beach near our cottage" he replied.

"Great…do you know where he is right now? I've been looking for him since morning now" I asked him. Looks like I got lucky this time and so did Nicol. The one place he loved to be the most, a music shop, was the place he lived on top of.

"One moment. Misha dear, do you know where Nicol is at the moment?" the man called up stairs presumably to his wife.

Soon an elderly woman came down the stairs from their apartment above the shop.

"This young lady would like to know where Nicol is right now," the man explained then continued listening while working on restringing a guitar.

"Ah…you must be 14-year-old Zeena Kiragashi. My name is Misha and this is my husband Haru," Misha smiled lovingly. (A/N: I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I decided to change Zeena's age to the same age that Shinn and the other characters from Destiny would be at the moment. Changing her age in this fanfic wouldn't make much of a difference but if I decide to make a sequel (which I'm planning on) it will make some difference)

I sent her a questioning glance. _How does she know my age and name?_

"Nicol has told us much about you. You look just as he described you as," Misha explained, "Anyways, to answer your question I am not sure where Nicol is at the moment but he will be returning for lunch any moment now. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Um…sure, thanks…I just have to make a quick phone call," I told her.

"The phone is over there. And after you finish come up to the apartment," Misha said pointing to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Thank-you," I said as I walked over and dialed Cagalli's number.

The phone rang four times then finally Cagalli answered.

"Hello," Cagalli said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Hi, Cagalli, it's me, Zeena," I told her, "I'm not going to be coming back for lunch today is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure don't worry about it," the annoyance in Cagalli's voice faded.

"Thanks…can you tell Athrun for me too please?"

"As soon as he gets back here. He ran out claiming he had something to do after I started trying to see what he was doing," Cagalli told me with the annoyance in her voice returning once again.

I snickered. If Athrun was doing what I thought he was doing then I'm glad he ran out the door. "Anyways, I'd better get going now," I quickly told her and hung up just as the door opened.

"Haru, Misha, I'm back," someone called from the door.

**End Zeena's P.O.V.

* * *

**

**Nicol's P.O.V.**

"Haru, Misha, I'm back," I called as I opened the door to the music store

"You have a guest," Haru said as he pointed at a girl standing near the phone. Just then Misha came down stairs to the shop to greet me.

"Zeena? What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised that she was in the music store. I had told her the day before that I'd be back to see her so I hadn't expected her to be here.

"Oh, so you're that unhappy to see me. I'll leave then," she said sarcastically and smirked knowing that wasn't what I meant but I didn't catch the twinkle in her eye which meant that she was just being sarcastic again. She made her way to the door and was going to turn the door knob just as I grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Let's leave these two to get reacquainted," I heard Misha say as she and Haru left to go up to the apartment. "When you kids finish talking come upstairs for lunch,"

"I'm sorry, I was just a little surprised. You know that's not what I meant," I said quickly hoping that I hadn't hurt her feelings.

Then Zeena started shaking a little.

"Come on Zeena, don't cry…I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you," I said as I turned her so I could see her face but to my surprise she wasn't crying she was laughing and soon she burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that one again," she tried to cover up her laughter but only laughed louder.

I sighed. Zeena'll never change. She's always been stubborn yet open-minded, playful yet serious, tomboyish yet sensitive. I suppose some people will never change. I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" I asked her out of curiousity.

"What do you think?" she asked me back.

"Getting your guitar re-stringed?" I said jokingly.

Zeenapoutedat my lame attempt at a joke.

"I came here to find you," she replied and slightly rolled her eyes. "I tried the park but you weren't there so I tried all the other music stores but you weren't there either. So then I came here and I guess I got lucky,"

"Come on, lunch is probably ready," I started leading Zeena upstairs but she took a few steps and stopped. I looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I need to tell you something…but promise me you won't get mad," she started.

I nodded, "I promise," I wonder what's so important and why would I get mad anyways. I've never gotten mad at her in the past.

"I told Athrun and Cagalli that you're still alive," Zeena said guiltily as she looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, it's just that they were already catching on that something had happened yesterday so I had to tell them or else they would've somehow found out anyways,"

"It's okay I guess. I have to let them know sometime," I answered. I knew Zeena was probably mentally scolding herself by now as she always does but I guess her breaking her promise to keep it a secret could actually be a good thing. It's just one step towards letting everyone else know that I'm still alive.

"Uh…let's go upstairs now. Misha will be waiting," Zeena said obviously relieved that I wasn't mad.

"By the way, I met Yzak outside. He was acting kind of odd and not like himself," I said remembering meeting Yzak outside just as I was returning.

"Really? Damned bastard. I told him not to follow me," Zeena swore outloud. "I guess that's one more thing I should be sorry about. I bumped into him at the park today and yesterday so I thought he might be following me or something. I guess he was,"

"No, really it's okay…I was the one who called out his name. Now it makes sense…he said something about following someone and leaving now that he has his answers," I said remembering Yzak's words. "I guess he got suspicious or something,"

"I suppose," Zeena answered as she started tugging my hand try to make me go up with a childish and innocent expression on her face.

"Okay, I get the point," I said as I laughed at the innocent look on her face and she pouted childishly obviously not very impressed with me laughing.

**End Nicol's P.O.V.

* * *

**

(Inside the apartment on top of the music store…)

"Thanks for lunch," Zeena said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"No problem at all…it was a pleasure to have finally met you," Misha smiled warmly.

"Do I put these in the dishwasher?" Zeena asked as she got up from her seat beside Nicol.

"Oh, you don't have to bother. We'll clean up the table later," Misha replied.

"Well it's the least I can do," she said as she brought her's and Nicol's plate to the dishwasher and put it in.

"Well, I sure have missed a lot haven't I? Since when did you become so polite?" Nicol asked as Zeena sent him a warning glare and Misha and Haru laughed.

It had now been an hour since Zeena had met Haru and Misha Ishida. She learned that Haru was a rather quiet but polite man who could be quite fun-loving sometimes while his wife, Misha was a loving and respectful grandmotherly figure.

"So how come we haven't met Zeena earlier?" Misha asked right after she finished eating.

"I only got here a few days ago. I spent most of the war making a new design for Rose after it was damaged by a battle betweenZAFT and the EAF. By the way, I have decided to rename it Hetitus. The name was suggested by Lacus," Zeena explained from the dishwasher.

"I remember that Nicol told us once that you were the princess of Rose…or rather Hetitus. In fact, Rose or Hetitus is mine and Misha's birthplace," Haru said.

"We had heard that your real mother and father had left you at an orphanage in ORB and that's when we decided to leave because the place was so cruel. We were going to adopt you but we found out that another family had adopted you," Misha said as she shifted in her seat hoping that she didn't offend Zeena in anyway.

"Yeah…well your cruel actions from the past will come back and bite you someday just as it did to my so called parents. They left me at an orphanage when I was young so they payed the price by dying in the war. But at least now I have a family who loves me more than they could've ever…or at least I had one. Now I only have a brother. There's only one thing that could make my life perfect now that I know Nicol is still alive…if only I didn't have to rule that damned country that's my birthplace. But since I do, might as well make the best of it and change the law to be more reasonable and improve the whole country," Zeena said with no emotions in her eyes. These were one of the times that Nicol wished that he didn't know Zeena. When ever her real parents were mentioned she became really cold and cruel though it didn't usually last for long.

"Well, I respect your determination and I support you one hundred and ten percent," Haru said truly respecting the fact that Zeena stood up for herself and had enough courage and determination to hopefully change Hetitus into a better place.

"Thanks," Zeena said as she returned to her normal self. She went back to the table and grabbed Haru and Misha's plate to put into the dishwasher.

"Soooo…how long have you two been together for?" Misha asked curiously just as any grandmother or mother would when introduced to their child's boyfriend or girlfriend for the first time.

Nicol sighed. He had been afraid that this would happen.

Zeena just returned to the table trying to keep smiling in order to prevent herself from groaning.

"You answer the questions," Zeenamuttered with a grin while trying not to move her mouth.

"Why me?" Nicol muttered back quietly and quickly.

"I'm sorry Nicol, I couldn't quite catch that," Misha said with a patient look on her face waiting for an answer.

"You've known them for longer," Zeena quickly muttered back with a lame excuse.

"Oh, Misha, stop questioning the kids. You're making them uncomfortable," Haru said to his wife. Nicol and Zeena were thankful to the old man.

"Well, Nicol has told us much about Zeena except for the details about their relationship," Misha told him.

Haru mouthed 'Sorry, I tried' to Nicol and Zeena while Misha wasn't looking.

"Well…I'm still waiting," Misha said starting to become a little impatient.

"I think it was about one to two years," Nicol answered a little uncomfortably.

"One to two years eh? I see…and exactly how far have you two gone?" Misha moved on to the next question.

"Misha!" Haru exclaimed while Nicol and Zeena looked at her with their eyes wide in horror because of the question.

"Um…I really have to go now…I…um got to get home to…uh calm Cagalli down!" Zeena smiled trying to look convincing while mentally scolding herself. _Ugh…nice going Zeena…real smooth!_

"And I'm going to go and walk her home," Nicol searched for an excuse to go and found only one. He decided not to go back until later to avoid answer those questions again "I'll be back around um…dinner time,"

"Okay, come and visit anytime," Haru told Zeena while his wife still continued trying to get an answer out of either one of them.

Zeena apologized and thanked them once more for lunch. Then Nicol and Zeena closed the door to the apartment and rushed down into the shop.

"That was a close one," Zeena said sighing in relief.

"Yeah…too close for comfort," Nicol agreed and the two began walking down the busy streets of ORB. "You know…you're kind of scary when ever you get all cold and cruel,"

"Scary good or scary bad?" Zeena asked curiously.

"There's a scary good?" Nicol laughed as he raised his eyebrow.

"Good point," Zeena smiled. _Nicol seemed so much more relaxed and less serious after the war. I guess everyone is more relaxed and happy now that the war is over._

Zeena opened the locket (A/N: it's the locket from the last chapter. That's the locket that I'm talking about) that she always wore around her neck and drifted into her own thoughts.

"Zeena…you in there?" Nicol waved his hand in front of her face to get some kind of reaction from her.

"Huh? Oh, yea," Zeena snapped out of her thoughts and closed the locket again.

"You still have that?" Nicol asked. _I thought she probably would've forgotten about me during the time I disappeared and put it away already._

"Yeah! Of course I do! I always wear it. Why? Do you still have yours?" Zeena replied surprised at his question.

"I just thought you would've forgotten about me if I didn't show up out of the blue. And I still have mine," he brought out a matching locket that he had worn around his neck. (A/N: I kinda got the locket idea from the necklace Athrun has that Cagalli gave him.)

"You think too lowly of yourself. How could I ever forget about you?" Zeena said frowning at his comment.

"You know you could forget about me…if you wanted to that is…or if your memory got erased," Nicol replied while holding Zeena's hand tighter to make sure that she doesn't run away.

"Right…number one…I don't want to forget and number two…why would my memory get erased?" she retorted.

Nicol just shrugged and laugh.

"You know, you laugh too much now. I think I liked you better when you were more serious," Zeena said pouting like a little kid.

"Oh, so you don't like me anymore? Okay, I guess I'll be going then," Nicol said using Zeena's own tricks against her. He turned around and started walking away when he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"I never said that! Hmph, you're just being mean Nicol Amalfi," Zeena pouted again but Nicol couldn't see the look on her face.

Nicol just burst out laughing again.

"Again with the laughing," Zeena frowned again and grabbed Nicol's hand starting to drag Nicol to the Attha Estate.

"I think I liked **you** better when you frowned or pouted less," Nicol chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean Nicol Amalfi? You are so asking for me to hit you," Zeena rolled her eyes.

"By the way, the others and I are going to a school not far from here. Do you want to come with?" Zeena asked.

"I guess. I do need to get a good education that doesn't have anything to do with the military. I don't plan on being a soldier my whole life. I only joined the military because I wanted to protect the things that are dear to me," he replied with the seriousness that he had during the war.

"We're here," Zeena announced as she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

Once they were inside they could hear Cagalli pounding a door angrily while yelling.

"Cagalli! What the hell are you trying to do? Tear down the whole house?" Zeena shouted from the door.

"Wait on the couch…this might take a while so you can watch TV while you're at it, Cagalli has just about every channel known to mankind," she told Nicol then ran upstairs.

"Get your stupid brother to open the door!" Nicol heard Cagalli yell as she continued banging.

"Athrun, I'm back," Zeena said while knocking on the door.

Athrun opened the door a crack and peeked out, "Oh, hey Zeena, I've been working on you-know-what," Suddenly he saw Cagalli behind Zeena and closed the door quickly again.

"_Athrun Zala! I demand to know what you've been doing in there for so long and what's you-know-what! Is there something you two aren't telling me!"_ Nicol heard Cagalli start yelling again.

"I'll be out in a second," Athrun replied as Cagalli huffed and stomped down stairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water from all that yelling followed by Zeena who was rolling her eyes.

"You were right…that did take kind of long," Nicol said once Zeena got down the stairs.

Zeena sighed and shook her head as she sat down on the couch next to Nicol, "Athrun said he'll be down in a second,"

Soon enough Athrun came down stairs just as Cagalli came out of the kitchen. When she saw him she tackled him to the ground and sat on him and refused to get off until she got answers. Athrun might be a lot stronger than Cagalli but Cagalli had the upper hand seeing as she was sitting on Athrun's back not allowing Athrun to shove her off.

"Wow…boy am I glad that you're my girlfriend and not her," Nicol said in amazement.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment…or were you just feeling sorry for Athrun?" Zeena asked.

"Both," Nicol shrugged.

"Come on. I'll get Cagalli off Athrun and you help Athrun up," she sighed and pulled Nicol off the couch with her.

Zeena walked behind Cagalli and caught her arms dragging her off Athrun as Cagalli mumbled something in frustration.

Nicol reached out a hand to help Athrun up, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, Nicol. It's good to have you back," Athrun grabbed his hand and stood up. Normally Athrun would've been surprised but since Zeena already told them it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Hi, you're Nicol right? Both Zeena and Athrun have told me…or wait…all our friends about you," Cagalli said as she reached out a hand.

Nicol hesitated for a moment, scared that she might tackle him to the ground, but decided to shake her hand anyways.

"Don't worry, the only person I normally tackle to the ground is Athrun," Cagalli reassured him.

"Yeah, which I don't think is quite fair," Athrun complained as Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him.

"By the way, I agreed to meet Lacus at the mall and so did Cagalli, I think, so we should really get going," Zeena informed the two boys. "Nicol, you can stay here if you want…and help Athrun and to avoid Misha's questions,"

"Hey! Since when did you call the shots? This is my house," Cagalli frowned. "Nicol, you can stay here for as long as you want,"

Everyone sweat dropped. (A/N: you'll be seeing more sweat dropping later on. Hehe…It's one of my favourite expressions in anime so you'll be seeing a lot more where that came from)

"Thanks, I'll stay here until you guys get back," Nicol said just as they were about to head out the door.

"Hey, Athrun can I borrow your car? I'm planning to get my own car soon but I still have to decide what type of car I want yet," Cagalli explained.

"Sure, as long as you don't drive like a maniac," Athrun replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cagalli yelled back at him while Nicol and Zeena sighed.

"Come on Cagalli, we're going to be late," Zeena said quickly dragging Cagalli out the door before she could do anything to Athrun.

"So what were you hiding from her anyways?" Nicol asked Athrun right after the door closed.

"I'll show you. By the way, you're invited too…it'll give you the opportunity to get reacquainted with everyone," Athrun went upstairs as Nicol followed him with a puzzled expression.

"By the way, I thought Zeena hated the mall," Nicol said with curiousity as to why the black haired girl would want to go to the mall.

"Well, Lacus and Miriallia promised to somehow get Cagalli out of the house so that I could start planning without Cagalli nosing around and Zeena agreed to go only to get her out of the house because Cagalli would start whinning about why Zeena isn't going," Athrun explained.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you. I respect you for the fact that you even want to have anything to do with her," Nicol chuckled.

"Well it's not like Zeena's exactly easy to handle either. I have the same reason as you for even wanting anything to do with Cagalli," Athrun replied.

"Actually Zeena's actually easy to handle most of the time," Nicol said as they entered Athrun's room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think that chapter took longer to write than I had expected. Anyways, please review!

**Preview of Chapter 7:** The next chapter might be kind of short depending on how much detail I decide to put in but here's what's going to be in it for sure…basically most of it will be about the girls' trip to the mall but Cagalli will also be finding out exactly what Athrun's been trying so desperately to hide from her.

Here's this chapter's poll:

Should they start going to school in chapter 9 or 10?


End file.
